


Traslador Defectuoso

by Wolf_Moon_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Moon_09/pseuds/Wolf_Moon_09
Summary: Felicidades por otro año más! Especial por el International Fanworks Day 2019!Harry y sus amigos, Hermione y Ron, están en el ministerio de magia tratando de arreglar un traslador que no ha funcionado en años. Intentaron de arreglarlo, pero un movimiento en falso y fueron enviados a otra dimensión...¿a quiénes conocerán allí?





	Traslador Defectuoso

**Author's Note:**

> Espero lo disfruten! Jaja fue a apuradas!

"Mione'...¿estás segura de qué es así?" cuestionó un poco dudoso el pelinegro.

"Harry, mis padres me enseñaron a desmontar aparatos y volver a armarlos desde que tenía 5 años, sí, estoy segura" contestó exasperada la bruja castaña.

"Cielo...recuerda que tus padres son muggles...y que estamos trabajando con una máquina mágica..." agregó bajito el esposo pelirrojo de la mujer.

"..." Hermione le dirigió una mirada de muerte a su marido, haciéndolo callar inmediatamente. "Pues si tanto sabes de objetos mágicos, Ron, ¡arréglalo!"

Tragando duro, y con una mirada desconfiada al aparato frente a él, el ex-Gryffindor se acercó nerviosamente y comenzó a toquetear las partes desmanteladas de llo que anteriormente fue un viejo e inútil traslador.

"Emmm...Bueno...esto iría aquí...no, no, no, no, aquí...espera...¡Mione' esto no tiene cables!" exclamó Ron.

"Pues obvio no, Ron, la tecnología no funciona con la magia" interrumpió Harry, antes de que la de pelo tupido siquiera pudiese abrir la boca, dejando a un avergonzado pelirrojo en silencio.

De repente...tzzzz tzzzz tzzzz

"Mione', Harry, ¡a esta cosa le está saliendo humo!" Grita en pánico Ronald.

"¡Aléjate de eso ahora, Ron!" gritan al unisono los otros dos. De pronto, el objeto mágico empieza a brilla absorbiendo al de pecas dentro, haciéndole desaparecer "¡RONALD!"

BOOM...y los dos restantes son tragados por una luz blanca, dejándolos en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

[...tiempo más tarde...]

Lentamente, los tres abren los ojos, pestañeando para acostumbrarse a la brillante luz del Sol, antes de que espabilen rápidamente al oír gritos aterrorizados.

"¡¿Qué carajos...?!" exclama el pelinegro, levantándose abruptamente, observando pasmado la vista frente a él. 

El escuchar la exclamación de su amigo, la pareja se levanta rápidamente, antes de quedarse de piedra en completo shock.

Frente a ellos se veía la ciudad de Nueva York en llamas, los edificios destruidos y las personas gritando de miedo y corriendo en las calles tratando de huir.

Prestando crítica atención a su alrededor, los tres amigos prontamente descubren qué es lo que causa tanto terror.

En el cielo se ve un círculo negro estrellado, similar a un agujero negro, de dónde salen bestias/monstruos azules que congelan los alrededores, y cerca de ese traslado entre mundos se alza un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos penetrantes de color verde bosque.

Reaccionando velozmente, los tres corren hacia el gentío tratando de ayudar, hasta que se chocan con un grupo de personas disfrazadas que parecían bastante amenazadoras.

Un rubio con armadura grita en dirección al hombre pelinegro que se ubica cerca del agujero negro:

"¡Detén esta locura ahora, Loki!" frunce el ceño.

"JAJAJAJA, ¡cómo si fuera a detenerme, Thor! GOBERNARÉ ESTE MUNDO Y LUEGO LOS TORTURARÉ Y MATARÉ A TODOS USTEDES, VENGADORES" Grita maniáticamente el hombre pelinegro, Loki.

El rubio gruñe de furia y fulmina con la mirada a su hermano adoptivo antes de contestar:

"¡Nunca lo lograrás, hermano! ¡No te dejaré hacerlo!" 

"¡Cómo si pudieran detenerme, tú y tus amiguitos, Thor!" ríe Loki.

Teniendo suficiente de estar en silencio y quietos, Hermione, Harry y Ron se acercan de forma lenta a los que suponen son los "buenos de la historia".

"Disculpen..." dice en un susurro la bruja cuando ya están al alcance de su radar de escucha. "¿Quiénes son ustedes, en qué año estamos, dónde estamos y quién es él?"

El rubio musculoso, Thor, se gira hacia ellos, igual que todos sus acompañantes, y los observa detenidamente haciéndolos sentir incómodos bajo su escrutinio.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, el de armadura rara contesta:

"Una pregunta a la vez, señorita, pero contestando a lo ya cuestionado...mi nombre es Thor Oddinson, estos son mis compañeros de equipo, también conocidos como Los Vengadores, estamos en el año 2019 en Nueva York, y ese es Loki, mi hermano adoptivo y a quien debemos derrotar en esta ocasión, y...¿ustedes son?" cuestiona alzando una ceja.

Contesta Ron a esa pregunta:

"Mi nombre es Ron, y estos que me acompañan son mi esposa Hermione y mi mejor amigo Harry, venimos de Escocia. Un gusto en conocerlos, y ahora si me disculpan, creo que sería mejor dejar las preguntas para otro momento y actuar más, porque ese loco no se va a derrotar solo..." anuncia con pánico en su voz temblorosa.

El de armadura lo mira con diversión y responde:

"Sí...hablamos después" y girándose para encarar a su equipo exclama: "¡Acabemos con ese demente!"

 

[CONTINUARÁ...(?)]


End file.
